Elle est morte
by OOOOOH YEEEEEEEES
Summary: La petite à la chevelure blonde s'effondre devant tous ces spectateurs. Une silhouette, cachée par un manteau rose bonbon, accourt vers elle et s'égosille à crier son nom. Elle est morte. Et dans la tête de la jeune femme, un coup de canon tonne


**Petit OS :) que j'ai fait mais j'avoue (la honte) que je me suis inspirée de Plume et de son Os sur '' Entends-moi'' Désolée Plume, mais si tu tombes sur ça et que tu veux pas qu'il soit publié je le supprime. Mais je le garde précieusement dans mon ordi ( MWAHAHAHAHAH)**

**Elle est morte**

La petite à la chevelure blonde s'effondre devant tous ces spectateurs. Une silhouette, cachée par un manteau rose bonbon, accourt vers elle et s'égosille à crier son nom.

« Prim ! Prim ! »

Elle s'agenouille près du corps de la petite fille. Des pacificateurs au loin tirent au hasard sur des gens, visant sans vraiment le savoir des habitants de cette ville, parfois même d'autres pacificateurs. Mais la jeune fille s'en fiche car tout ce qu'elle voit c'est son corps sans vie.

_Elle est morte._

Elle enlève sa capuche et sa perruque, laissant découvrir une longue natte brune et l'on peut percevoir la tristesse et le désespoir dans ses beaux yeux gris, ressemblant tout autant à sa perle chérie. Elle semblait oublier qui elle était, où elle était, et surtout, pourquoi elle était là. Mais peu lui importait.

_Elle est morte._

La petite était blanche comme neige, avec les joues quelque peu rosies. Sa peau était douce. Très. Ses cheveux blonds sont très fins. On dirait des fils d'or que des mineurs cherchent toute leur vie pour enfin ne jamais les trouver. Cet or pur est coiffé en tresses, posées sur son buste. Quelques mèches rebelles s'éparpillaient et volaient grâce au vent d'hiver alors que d'autres se posaient délicatement sur la neige fraiche. Elle aussi est recouverte d'un manteau. D'un manteau jaune canard.

_Elle est morte._

Une foule s'était rassemblée devant la belle jeune femme pleurant près de cette petite. Ils se posent des questions. « Est-ce le geai moqueur ? » « Que fait-elle près de ce corps ? » « Connait-elle la personne en particulier ? » « Faut-il l'arrêter ou la laisser dans ce moment intime ? » Autant de question sûrement sans réponses. La petite brune au manteau rose les entendait mais n'assimilait pas ces paroles. Elle ne peut assimiler qu'une seule pensée.

_Elle est morte._

On dirait qu'elle dormait. Faisant un rêve. Un beau rêve. Son corps n'a pas l'air d'un cadavre. Même qu'un sourire s'était formé sur ses petites lèvres gercées. L'adolescente ouvre le manteau de la victime et voit qu'elle est brulée vive. Mais ce qu'elle remarque surtout, c'est ce pan de chemisier sorti, formant une jolie queue de canard.

_Elle est morte._

Personne ne sait rien de cette petite. Sauf peut-être la brunette. Tout le monde doute à lui poser la question alors que certains reconnaissent ce doux visage pour l'avoir à la télévision, mais aussi le premier jour de la moisson. Un jeune homme brun aux yeux gris, lui ressemblant autant qu'un jumeau pose sa main sur son épaule mais elle se dérobe brusquement. Elle ne quitte pas des yeux la blondinette.

_Elle est morte._

Soudain, une seconde bombe incendiaire vient s'abattre sur cet endroit. À quelques centimètres de la pleureuse. Elle, elle brulait vive. On voyait les flammes dévorer dangereusement ses beaux cheveux d'un magnifique brun. Elle se voyait elle-même bruler vive. Elle aurait dû sentir une douleur physique. La seule douleur qu'elle ressentait était son cœur. Il saignait. Il était transpercé partout et à n'importe quel moment.

_Elle est morte._

Quand à la petite, elle était couverte par la plus grande. Cette dernière faisait un bouclier humain contre les bombes qui continuaient à s'abattre. Elle brulait complètement. C'était la file du feu. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'aucun bruit ne sortait de sa bouche. Tout ce qui se passait en elle, ce sont les tremblements que les sanglots lui causaient. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de la pâleur maladive que le petit corps si frêle avait adoptée. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien du tout.

_Elle est morte._

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. **

**PS : je vais continuer à faire des Os sur la mort de chacun. Oui je suis diabolique !**


End file.
